Family Ties
by Whyndam
Summary: A pair of sisters flee to the Naruto Universe due to their own world coming to an end. Join them in their adventures in Naruto! Please note that we only own the characters Cedirc and Misheru. We do not own the Naruto characters!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Authurs note:

Whyndam: So SakuraHimeblood here is our first Fan Fic together. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SakuraHimeBlood:….You have issues No one wants to hear us chat.

Whyndam: Says you!

SakuraHimaBlood: Dear reader ignore Whyndam…she is just a little excited. Hope you enjoy our story!

Whyndam: Party popper. :pouts in corner:

DISCLAMER: We only own Cedric and Misheru they are our original characters. All other characters belong to the Naruto franchise. (And fan girls )

Start of Story:

Day January 01 1213

This shall be my last log on Earth. Starting on christmas eve 1212 people have either vanished or willingly left this realm of existence. Choosing other time lines. It was found that all stories were windows to alternate realms. Many people vanished into books or into their televisions where we the remaining few have been able to read or watch their new lives. Those of us remaining are going to attempt to follow our comrades by picking a time line that no one else has entered. We have learned through the loss of others that each alternate realm can only accept two of us into its time line no more and no less. Earth is no longer a haven. It is slowly being consumed by the alternate realms as our universe and world is absorbed into others. We must choose to either flee or perish. My sister has picked a realm with which she is some what familiar. We don't yet understand why some realms are not yet occupied by refugees from earth. My next entry will be from the realm that my sister and I will flee to. Hopefully the fates will be kind and we will survive. Others have been drastically changed when they crossed over. Gaining abilities or losing them depending on the realm that they were accepted by. I just hope to survive rather than be consumed by the chaos that has taken over our time line.

Minato and Kushina

Minato ran to Kushina's fallen body. "Kushina! What happened?! You'll be fine think of Naruto and I!" " Minato. You fool… They took kurama. You have to save the village. I can wait but Naruto is still in the village." Minato stood. "You will live Kushina. And I will be back." He prayed for help to save his wife and son as he ran to the village. Kushina looked up at the trees of the forest of death. "Minato… Naruto…I love you both please forgive me." Kushina then closed her eyes. Kurama the 9 tailed fox was ravaging the leaf village 'im sorry' he thought as he struck down another ninja. "Destroy them all Kurama!" A shadowed figure shouted over infant naruto's head 'if only i did not have to listen to this fool. I wouldn't have to kill Kushina and her people. If i am ever free i will destroy this monster who has destroyed you Kushina and i will save your son from this fiend. I promise!' MInato looked at the remnants of the village. Most of it was on fire and the people were in a panic trying to flee. Guy stood next to him. " We have gotten most of the people out of Kohona Hokage." "What of my son Guy?" "The master of the fox has him. We are trying to defeat the fox. The village is worth more than one small child at this point sir." Minato nodded. " I left Kushina in the forest of death please go get her and have her wounds looked at as soon as possible. I will deal with this fox." A bright light flashed and two falling stars fell from the sky slamming into the carved faces of the past hokage's of Kohona village. Guy followed the path of the stars and winced as the head of the first hokage's image in stone exploded. Minato blinked. "who is over there Guy?" "Kakashi I think…" Minato radioed Kakashi "Investigate the explosion if its an ally request help if not well…" "I understand sir Ill take care of it." Minato looked toward the fox. "Guy go help my wife and help evacuate the village I will try and minimize the damage caused by the fox and Its new master." "Yes sir!" Minato watched as Guy shot off into the woods.

Kakashi landed on the remains of the First Hokage s head and poked one of the two prone figures and was promptly kicked in the head by the other. "How dare you poke my sister you freaking Perv! Ill beat you till you can see the entire freaking galaxy around your skull !" Kakashi rubbed his head and saw the figure bend over. "Misheru are you all right? Cause if you are you are so DEAD! We get here and are promptly assaulted by PERVS!" As the Young lady spoke she was shaking the other figure also a female Kakashi decided as the black burned bits fell off. "Fifteen more minutes please…Im sleepy." Kakashi winced as the lady smacked Misheru. "What in the seven rings of hell was that for Cedric! Oh…Were here. That was fast. OMG Kakashi Sempi!" Misheru shoved Cedric down and hugged Kakashi. "Im a huge fan!" Cedric Blinked. " Fan Im not so sure of so happy to wag a color changing tail and cat ears yes." "What…I have ears?" Misheru felt her head."I HAVE EARS! AND A TAIL! Quick do my ears change color too what else changed!?" Cedric blinked "Well while I expected us to change when we transitioned I didn't expect something so drastic Lets see… Your eyes and hair match your tail and ears I am assuming that eventually you will be able to change their color at will as the colors seem to shift with your thoughts and emotions now don't get mad your not as fun when your flaming red thats better dark blue with bright light flickers is interesting now where was I. Oh yes your still uber skinny and i hate you for that but other than the hair tail ears and eyes your still the a cup size 6 Jr. five foot four inches you were on earth. There happy now the science major has described you also our clothes seem to match those of the moron you are hugging who i think is drooling in your cleavage. So I guess its no longer moron but lunch i shall be calling him." Cedric said as she pried kakashi off Misheru and was about to punch him as her body burst into black and silver flames. "Cedric your on Fire!" Misheru screamed and tackled Cedric freeing Kakashi and then promptly shouted "STOP DROP AND ROLL!" While shoving cedric back and forth on the ground. " I hate to interrupt but we need your help." Misheru looked up. "OW Cedric your fire hurts!" "Well Misheru You have ears Seems I have changed as well….Ill have to analyze this later. Kakashi right? Since we will be here for a while why don't you tell us how we can help."

Minato breathed a sigh of relief as he saw kakashi land next to him "They are allies sir but they aren't exactly normal." Minato blinked "What do you mean. Never mind that If they can help save this village I don't care who or what they are." "Well thats good sir Ill tell them that they can head over." Cedric and Misheru arrived shortly after kakashi blew the whistle. "So how can we help?" Misheru asked. "From the Intel that I have received if we can get Naruto away from the foxes false master we can save the village." "Who hate to ask the obvious but who is Naruto?" Cedric asked. Misheru smacked her forehead kakashi and Minato just stared. "Thats the baby that the evil bad guy is holding Cedric!" Misheru shouted. "Oh that should be easy. I have been analyzing out abilities and from what I can understand we have almost limitless power here in this world. You kick the dude in the head and Ill grab the baby or I can kick him what ever works for you." Cedric said. "And how do you propose to do that none of our ninjas have been able to get close to him and they are the best!" Minato shouted. Cedric rolled her silver green eyes "Thats simple Misheru and I are no longer Human and we are not Ninjas so his defensive spells" "Jutsu!" Misheru said "What ever the jutsu wont work on us. so we can just kick and grab." Minato looked at his son. "Do it."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclamer: We only own Cedric and Misheru all others are owned by the Naruto Fanchise we do not own them.

Kurama heard Naruto scream and turned to see if the bastard had killed him but instead he saw a color changing fox girl and her flaming companion who had curly hair that was black with flickering silver in it like the flames that surrounded her and the infant Naruto she was singing to the infant a lullaby that put him to sleep. "Who are you and what are you doing to Naruto?!" Kurama cried. Minato appeared next to naruto's captors and held up his hand. "Kurama, I am afraid that my wife will no longer be able to be your companion. You have done all you could to protect Naruto, I was hoping that you would be willing to keep him safe as his mother will most likely die tonight." Kurama sat and all nine of his tails fell "You mean that she cant even hold Naruto…that she ..NO! She has to live she…she…" Kurama started to cry. Cedric held up a hand. "How much does this person mean to this place ?" Misheru blinked and recalled how Naruto s life would be if he lost his parents "She means the world, if she and Minato die this boys life and this worlds life will be nothing but suffering, many will die who don't need to. We arrived here in time to prevent all that from happening!" Cedric then looked at Minato and as the flames fell away kurama was surprised to watch as her hair became curly dirty blond. "I believe that there is something we can do… but Minato I will need you to promise that you will care for my sister and make sure that she is happy and loved." Minato held his son "Even if you cant save my wife she will always have a place in this village." "Cedric what do you mean?" "Hokage! the village is evacuated and your wife is calling for you if you plan to see her before…Who is the hottie?" Guy looked at Cedric and was promptly smacked by Kakashi. "That 'Hottie' would be cedric. Minato you need to reseal kurama into naruto your wife will feel better knowing that both of them are safe." Minato nodded.

Kushina was lying on the ground as people were rushing by "Minato, where is my husband?" "Hush Hush dearie he will be here soon enough, the fight is over and from what I have heard the man who took your babe has off and run. Now Ill be back to tend on you in a bit there are others who need to be healed." kushina sighed,'Naruto, im so sorry that i never got to see you.' Minato arrived and asked the medical ninja an older women where his wife was. "Kushina has passed on she is in the sentry post with the rest of the dead. Im so sorry Hokage." Minato ran with his son to the sentry post and ripped the sheets of many corpses till he found Kushina. "Kushina, KUSHINA! KUSHINA!" Cedric found Minato sobbing over his wife's dead body holding his sleeping motherless son. "Well this will be a little difficult we have to move her, away from this place. Come on Minato don't give up now she is not yet lost." Minato looked up "What do you mean? Bringing back the dead is forbidden!" "To you yes but not to me, I just have to bargain. You cant get something for nothing, I will have to give something in exchange for your wife's life to be returned just remember your promise." Cedric waved kakashi in "Guy has Misheru helping heal the injured right?" "Yes Cedric. Where do you want to move her?" "Move her to where no one will see us. I don't believe that I will be able to do this more than once."

Misheru held the hand of a child as the healer realigned the bones in his broken leg "Is there anything else that I can do to help? He is in so much pain!" Guy shook his head, "Unless you can perform some kind of magic he will have to feel this we don't have any pain killer to spare." "Ill try to do what I can" MIsheru closed her eyes and a soft blue glow enveloped the boy and he sighed and fell asleep. the healer paused "Can you do that again I have at least a hundred other ninja who could use that." Misheru blushed turned pink and nodded. " I will do all that I can to help."

Kakashi laid Kushina s body down on the top of the rubble where cedric and misheru had landed. Minato helped Cedric draw. "Cedric what are we drawing?" "We are drawing what I feel we should draw. I have never actually done this before but since each person is different each drawing is different. But the circles you are drawing are to contain this to just your wife and I. No one else is to enter the circle once i light up. Understand?" Minato and kakashi nodded. Minato held his son as Cedric caught fire once more. Cedric closed her eyes and spoke. "Kushina." "Why do you wish for Kushina?" the wind seemed to vibrate with the voice. "She is the key stone for this whorl if she is lost so to are we." "do you truly believe this?" the wind asked again "Yes. She is a mother and parents raise and protect the future, if they are lost so to is the future. I know that the balance must be kept so I wish to make a deal." "Im listening.." The voice asked. "I am not from here so help protect this world and its future so that it does not meet the end that befell my world." "I will spare her but I shall seal you away till such a time that you are released." Minato held his breath as the world seemed to go black. Kushina opened her eyes holding a fist sized black and silver sphere when a voice spoke "A life has been given so that you might live do not let this be wasted." Minato ran to his wife and held her laughing. kakashi sighed. Kushina held the orb. "Minato who.." "Cedric she and her sister Misheru have helped save our homes and Cedric gave up her life so that you might live." Kushina looked at the orb in her hand and studied it. "Minato the voice…it said that it was going to seal someone away. So this Cedric cant be dead. Just sealed away in this orb." Minato looked at the orb closely "Well lets just hope you are right. But since neither of us know how to unseal this thing Cedric might as well be dead. Her sister might not understand this." "Minato we cant just tell her that Cedric is dead!" Minato heard something hit the ground. "Sh..She…She's dead?" Misheru whispered and started to sob uncontrollably. Kushina tried to sooth her and tell her that her sister was not dead but when she handed the orb to Misheru she went silent. "I don't care what you say. There is no life in this thing. MY SISTER IS DEAD!" Minato and Kushina carried Misheru home Kakashi was silent as he held the orb to him it seemed that the silver shifted and glowed with life but he didn't want to correct Misheru and drive her furthering despair. Several weeks went by and Kushina and Minato had officially taken Misheru into their family to care for her. The village was being repaired slowly. Naruto was learning to speak and talked to Misheru constantly in his baby babble but Misheru made on acknowledgement of any one or anything around her. Kushina was feeding Naruto when Minato came home covered in dust from helping with the repairs. "Minato this cant go on. If she stays like this much longer she will die and I don't think I would be able to take it. Cedric left her in our care we cant let this continue." Minato nodded then we will have to do as we discussed. Kushina nodded and put Naruto down for his nap.

Authors Note:

Whyndam :(Thank you for creative License!WHOOT!)

SakuraHimeBlood: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING! :beats Whyndam till Whyndam passes out


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Five years later on October tenth.

Minato and Kushina smiled at their Son Naruto and their daughter Misheru celebrated their fifth birthdays. They were currently fighting over who's slice of cake was bigger. The door bell rang and Minato kissed he's wife and went to answer it. "Sasuke don't drop those!" "But they are heavy Itachi!" the door opened "Here uncle Minato these are for Naru and Misheru!" Sasuke ran in to greet his two friends. "Sorry Minato Mom and Dad are busy but Mom says that Kushina should stop by…" Itachi shivered "Mom finished making the three of them matching outfits." MInato shivered "God help us they cause enough trouble already." Itachi smiled as he and Minato entered the house. Minato paused as he entered the kitchen where he had left his children eating their cake and ducked under a chunk of frosting as it flew towards him. Itachi wiped the frosting off his face and glared at Minato. Kushina walked up covered with food and cake and hit both of them with her wooden spoon. "Both of you are cleaning this up! Your Hokage and your on the special ops so I am going to Your mothers house Itachi and I am leaving this MESS to you! You caused this Minato! And don't you dare tell me that you didn't give them the ninja gear! You've been talking about it for months! And you Itachi! Did you know what wads in those presents? FOOD PELLETS! Now they wont tire out and I BLAME THE BOTH OF YOU!" Kushina walked out and slammed the door. MInato looked at the closed door and was promptly tackled by three hyper active children who had blunted Kunai sling shots and had consumed food pellets. Itachi laughed till he got carrots shot at him. "Your all gonna pay for that!" Itachi screamed and chased the three of them around the house. Minato smiled. The twins always seemed to have chaos on their birthdays and he could not wait till Kushina came home with the mini kids ninja suits that Mrs. Uchiha had made for the three of them.

Several days later

Sasuke Naruto and Misheru were hiding in the ally way in their ninja gear. Sasuke made the signal that all was clear for for the twins to follow. when they reached Sasuke they stopped. "So how is the coast Shadow Sasuke?" "All looks clear Opal Misheru." Naruto giggled Playing black ops was their favorite game. "Are we ready to go? Shadow Sasuke?" "Lets get this done fast we must save the people of Konoha from this evil Red Fox Naruto." after bumping fists they ran silently and unseen to their objective.

Minato was not surprised to hear the knock on his door. "Come in…" Kakashi and Guy came in with Naruto Sasuke and Misheru. Minato laughed "So what great evil did you conquer today?" minato asked the kids. "Sir this is no laughing matter! How will they become proper ninja like me?" Guy asked. Misheru looked up at him and batted her wide opal eyes. "I don't think I could ever hope to be as cool as you Uncle Guy your the best!" Guy blushed and posed in front of misheru. Kakashi covered his mask and laughed. Then looked around and saw Naruto and Sasuke run out of the door as he turned to go after them Misheru had run up to her father hugged him knocked him out and let out of the window. Guy was doing hand stands. "Guy! They got away!" "What? Hokage who has done this to you I shall avenge your death with my very life!" Kakashi smacked Guy "The hokage has been knocked out cause you taught Misheru that grip you numb skull!" "You mean she remembered! Awww she's growing up so fast.." Guy wiped his eyes with his hand. Kakashi sighed and went to revive the Hokage.

Sasuke and Naruto had reached the rondevu point before Misheru and waited for either her signal that she had been captured or for her to arrive. The bushes by the forest of death rustled and the both watched. "Sasuke!" "Ugh lets make a run for it! That pink haired tracker demon has found us!" "Wait Sasuke!" "Naruto quick left a red marker on the fences as he and sasuke ran to the emergency head quarters across the village. Sasuke and Naruto were panting heavily at the top of the hokage heads in their secret hide out. "That was close Sasuke how do you think she found us?" "I don't know Naruto but Sakura is a pain. Why does she keep following us." Naruto pondered "I think that she is trying to discover our objectives and remove Misheru from our group." Sasuke laughed "Sakura will never join the silver ninjas!" Naruto smiled "Hopefully she wont find us here its just you me and Misheru we are going to be the best ninja around!" "Ya!" Sasuke shouted. Misheru went to the rondevu point and heard the sniffles of Sakura. "Sakura what are you doing here?" "Im not talking to you stinky Misheru! And Im going to tell my parents that your a bully!" Misheru rolled her eyes and saw the red signal and ran off. Naruto and Sasuke eyed the objective and were very happy to see Misheru enter. Sasuke and Naruto saw that Misheru was crying. "What happened?" They both asked "Sakura was at our rondevu point and called me stinky Misheru!" Misheru burst into a new bout of tears Sasuke glared at the ground "Sakura will never be our friend so long as she is a menie!" he said Naruto nodded and smiled he always knew how to make his twin smile "We did it! Misheru we completed our objective!" Misheru stopped crying and perked up she looked to sasuke "Really? I thought that Kakashi had taken it!" Sasuke smiled "But I am the Shadow Sasuke I took it back as Red Fox Naruto and I escaped!" Misheru clapped her hands and hugged sasuke. "Your the best Shadow Sasuke!" Naruto tapped her shoulder " You two Red Fox Naruto!" Sasuke un wrapped the candy that they had taken along with kakashi's book. "We wouldn't have been able to do it with out you Opal eyed Misheru! You were brilliant! Now lets see how this book helps Kakashi be so strong." "Its just Opal Misheru!" Naruto corrected Sasuke and then leaned close to whisper to sasuke "We don't want to remind her of when Sakura and Ino made fun of her eyes." Sasuke nodded and the three of them opened the book.

Kakashi sat down after searching the village for the three rouges. "How on earth can three children cause so much trouble!" He reached for his book…"…Damn It!" Guy jumped up to the roof that kakashi was on "Whats wrong? Kakashi? Realize that im a better ninja?" "Not that again. Those kids took my book!" Guy laughed "What your diary?" Kakashi grabbed Guys collar "No my Make out book you nimrod!" Guy paled "If Kushina finds out…" "Thats what im worried about! Their face and they are on a twelve year old level!" The two of them then jumped off the roof in a re invigorated search for Naruto Misheru and Sasuke.

There was another knock on Minato's door. "Come in.." Sakura's parents came in with a sobbing Sakura "Sakura says that your daughter beet her up." Sakura's father said in an exasperated tone. Minato looked at sakura who had stopped her tears and was smiling at the floor. "Well Sakura is this true?" "Yes!" "THen why don't you tell me exactly what happened and show us your battle scars." Sakura went silent and shifted "Well….um…" Minato looked at Sakura's parents "It looks likes Sakura Is lying again. I am assuming that you know this and have come for my advice." "Yes Hokage my Husband and I are at our wits end!" Minato looked at his hands for a moment "I do believe that summer chores or an intensive camp will help her. I had the same problem with my children last year. The Uchiha's had this Issue as well. I believe that my wife has the information on the camp and can tell you more till then here are the registration forms. Luckily summer has just started and the camp does not start for another week so you will have time to prepare her." Sakura's parents thanked the Hokage and took sakura. As they were leaving Sakura s father turned around "would it be permissible if I share this information with some other parents?" Minato nodded his head "Yes that would be excellent thank you." As they left Minato sighed. "I hate paper work…"

Kushina was at the Uchiha House "I hate leaving them." Mrs Uchiha nodded "I do as well but at least we have scheduled it so that they are here for a week while you are on missions and that they are with you for a week while I am on missions." Kushina nodded "Yes but I still will miss them Naruto and Misheru Look up to Itachi and I know thats a good thing for them their father is always so busy." " I know but this way they will be closer and will be better ninja." Kushina nodded and helper her friend unpack and then Mrs. Uchiha helped Kushina pack as Kushina got ready for her mission.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Naruto and the other silver ninjas were huddled against one wall of their cave head quarters having thrown the book to the other side. "THat is disgusting!" Misheru said "Agreed" Naruto replied Sasuke was quiet "Now I know what Sakura wants from us." Naruto and Misheru looked at him "What" They said in unison "Remember last week when she made that weird face and chased us…I think she was trying to kiss us and make herself powerful." "Kissing sounds gross." Misheru said. "Ya I mean who would want to get that close to a girl" Naruto laughed Misheru's lip quivered and Sasuke knew what was coming "Not you MIsheru your a Silver Ninja Not a girl." Misheru's face hardened and she nodded "Yes cause I mean really who would want to get that close to a boy" She looked to her brother "Wait What?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Misheru laughed. "Lest make a vow here and now Kissing is for families only." Sasuke whispered "Deal" the twins said and they all bumped fists. "Hey you in there?" a voice shouted from the cave "ITACHI!" the three of them shouted and ran out. "Itachi Itachi we found the source of Kakashi's power!" Misheru shouted excitedly "Ya We think that he sucks peoples souls and spit!" Naruto added "And it sounds gross and I think Sakura know how to do it cause she was chasing me making that kiss face!" Sasuke said and pulled his brothers hand "We left it in the cave. You can have it Itachi we got it for you so that you can beat kakashi!" Sasuke said. Itachi grabbed the book and the four of them headed home. "So what is this book called?" Itachi asked he loved to quiz them on their skills "We think that the cover says that is it 'Make Out tactics'" Misheru said "We sounded it out and everything. At first we thought it was a book on how to escape but unless its in a code you haven't taught us its a book on kissing people." Naruto said "which sounds gross." Sasuke added. Itachi started to giggle "Whats so funny Itachi?" Misheru asked "I cant say." Itachi said "But if we don't hurry we will be late for dinner Ill take care of this evil icky book for you okay?" "Thank you Itachi" The three of them said.

After dinner baths and helping his mom put the three of the kids to bed Itachi left the house to see his two friend Guy and Kakashi. He found them on the roof of the hokage's office. "Itachi Welcome!" Guy shouted "Hey Guy hey Kakashi." Itachi responded Kakashi was mumbling "So you would never believe what my brother and the twins found in the bath house today" Itachi started "I hope they found a poisonous snake and all got bit." Kakashi said. "Close they found an icky nasty book that is all about kissing people and sucking power and spit from them." "What they found kakashi's ex-girlfriends diary?" "No better they found kakashi's book!" "What really you have it!" "Yup and apparently it was a hit at the bath house you have a ton of notes shoved in it with statements on various parts." Kakashi hugged Itachi and Guy had to join in "Cant breathe!" Itachi gasped Guy and Kakashi let go "So you cant take a hug from Guy?" "No it wasn't that you stink man that is why you cant get a girlfriend!" kakashi ribbed. Itachi laughed "Well unlike you I have three hellions to keep an eye on tomorrow so you two have fun and no kissing you might get spit on you!" Itachi jumped off the roof and headed home Guy looked at kakashi "So you read about kissing? I challenge you to a Kissing duel! If you win I will help Itachi baby sit!" Kakashi rolled his eyes "Fine I accept. Lets go to the bar and find a willing waitress I need a beer any way." "Lead on you heart broken fool! And prepare to be a toy for children!"

Itachi stood from the breakfast table and went to answer the knock on the door. "Good morning Gentlemen. I was not expecting to see you. My mom has already left for work in the hospital so you should head over there." he closed the door "Who was that Itachi?" the three asked "Just a couple of lost drunkards." Some one knocked on the door again "Ill answer it!" "No I will See Itachi Watch!" "No ME I wanna answer the door!" Guy and Kakashi watched the door open and saw the three hellions "AGHHHH!" The kids screamed and slammed the door shut. Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! The blood shot daemons have found us and you were right they stink worse than that medicine we had to take when we were sick!" Sasuke shouted as he and the twins ran to hide. "AGHHHH! I took my medicine i did i did!" The twins shouted as they followed Sasuke. The door opened and Guy and kakashi entered the house. "I told you my moms not here you drunks." They looked at the floor "Were here to help you baby sit." Kakashi said. Itachi laughed "Oh really? THEN GET YOUR DRUNK BUTS SOBER FIRST!" Itachi yelled and shoved them out of the house. Guy looked at kakashi "TO the medical house then?" kakashi nodded "To the medical house. And I hate you Guy." "Its not my fault we fault we got drunk and forgot about the bet. Blame your Girlfriend."

Mrs Uchiha looked up as one of the nurses came in and told her that there were a couple of gentlemen who wanted to see her she stood up from her desk and put up her notes. When she entered the waiting room she found Guy and Kakashi. "Hello boys. Itachi sent a note to expect you fallow me to a room please." Guy smiled and happily followed. Kakashi was more wary but followed just the same. When they entered the room mrs Uchiha closed the door and looked at them. "WHAY ON GODS GREEN EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU SHOW UP DRUNK OFF YOUR ASSES AND SAY YOU WANT TO HELP?! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT GOD DAMN IT! YOU TERRIFIED THE KIDS NOW ITACHI HAS HAD TO CALM THEM DOWN! YOU RETARDS! HOW THE HELL YOU BECAME NINJA IN BEYOND MY UNDERSTANDING! I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET YOU BE A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY KIDS!" Mrs Uchiha towered over Kakashi and Guy who were cowering in a corner. Kakashi spoke first "Im really sorry Mrs Uchiha It wont happen again" "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN OR YOUR GOING TO BE WORKING HERE TILL I TIRE OF SEEING YOUR LAZY ASSES!" "Yes Mama we understand" guy whispered. "Now you wanted to sober up correct boys?" Mrs Uchiha said with a smile. "Yes." Kakashi said as he stood up and helped guy stand as well. "THen follow me and ill take you to a medical ninja" Guy cocked his head and asked "I thought you were a medical ninja?" Mrs Uchiha smiled as she walked "I am but Im too mad to help you I would rather boil your insides and feed them to Jiraiya."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Itachi had gathered the three kids in the back yard. 'All right I will teach you how to escape the bloodshot eye monsters are you ready?" Yes sir!" the three shouted in unison. Kakashi and Guy landed in the yard behind the kids and unfortunately for Guy he was not fast enough to dodge the fist to the groin. Kakashi jumped back and looked at itachi. "Were here did we miss anything?" Itachi looked from Kakashi to Guy "Nope just and excellent demonstration of self defense. Im just getting ready to show them how to avoid the Blood shot eyed monsters" "Misheru looked at Kakashi "Ya they looked just like you and Guy! And they were scary and they stank really bad!" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well Itachi why don't you start the demonstration." Itachi shrugged "Suit your self then" He then waked up to a tree and walked up the side of the tree. "Ok Silver Ninjas just climb a tree as high as you can like this and you'll be safe." Naruto Sasuke and Misheru looked slack jawed at Itachi. "I wanna try I wanna try!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto you idiot. he hasn't even told us how to do that yet. " Sasuke gestured toward Itachi. Kakashi nodded. Itachi jumped down. "All righty then since there are three of us for this week (Itachi glared at Guy and kakashi) We will each take one of you and trade off that way you get to learn from these morons too." Misheru walked up to Guy. "Can you teach me that ti…ti… that ti-ti stuff Guy? Pretty please?" Misheru looked up at him and batted her big Opal eyes. Guy Scooped her up into a hug "Of course my little Misheru! Call me Guy Sensi from now on! Ill teach you all you need to know about Ti-jutsu!" Naruto and Sasuke glared "Let go of Misheru you perv!" Sasuke shouted and kicked Guy in the shin as hard as he could. Kakashi picked Sasuke up by the back of his shirt. "Ill take little Sasuke to start Itachi have fun with Naruto!" With that Guy and Kakashi walked off with their chosen pupil for the day.

Itachi raised his eyebrow and looked at Naruto "So just us huh Naruto?" Naruto sat down to pout. Itachi placed his hand on his head "Come on lets get started on that tree. If you can go over 60 feet Ill make you my super special ramen." Itachi whispered the last part directly into Naruto's ear. "All Right Itachi!" "Its Itachi Sensi. Better get used to it now cause you start school soon and I might just be your teacher." "Naruto nodded "All right Itachi Sensi!" Itachi handed him a Kunai "Now mark as high as you can on that tree there." Naruto ran towards the tree thinking of the Uber special ramen Itachi had promised him.

Kakashi and Sasuke went on of the near by cliffs. "So Sasuke. Tell me how good are you at dodging?" "Im very good Sakura and Ino keep trying to get me but they haven't caught me yet!" kakashi nodded and then punched Sasuke in the gut. "Well apparently you suck." Sasuke stood up and glared at kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "Good. Now lets get started on dodging shall we?"

Guy and Misheru were at the practice training grounds. "So Misheru you shall be training with Team Guy today ready?" Misheru nodded vigorously "Yes Guy Sensi!" Guy then picked her up in a hug "So Cute! Some day you will become as great a Ninja as me Misheru!" He placed Misheru on the ground "You really think so Guy Sensi?" She asked looking up at him. "Absolutely Misheru! Now These Ninja are Team Guy! Neji, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee." Misheru looked at them "Is Neji a boy or a girl?" Ten-Ten Laughed Neji walked right up to her and knelt down touched her shoulder and spoke in a harsh whisper " I am Neji Hyuga. I am male and you are nothing more than a stupid little girl!" He then stood and walked away. Misheru's eyes glimmered with tears and She then Placed her hands together and closed her eyes "For a guy your chakara is really weak Neji. Naruto and Sasuke have more than you. Your control is better and you could probably beat them with the right strategy but otherwise they could beat you to a pulp. You stupid Hyuga!" Neji Turned and saw that she could use the byakugan and watched as she turned and ran into Rock Lee's open arms. "Don't cry Misheru Big Brother Rock-Lee will protect you from Neji." Ten-Ten walked to Neji "You saw that right Neji." Neji nodded and used the byakugan "Her chakara. Ive never seen anything like it. It follows her circulatory system but changes patterns every few moments." Guy nodded "I see. No wonder her parents decided to start training her." Ten-Ten nodded as she watched Rock-Lee teach her how to kick properly. "If what you say is right then many types of chakara attacks wont affect her for more than a few moments."

Naruto glared at the tree "Itachi I don't get this!" Itachi smiled "Well you got up to ten feet that last time" "But I fell. I want Ramen!" "Not till you reach sixty feet Naruto. Keep trying you'll get there. Believe it."

Kakashi threw a kunai at Sasuke. "Your doing very well Sasuke you only lost an inch of hair with that last dodge." "Ya but Itachi would have caught it and thrown it at you." Kakashi smiled "Your not Itachi. Your Sasuke and you never know I might get Lucky and then Itachi would have lost that ridiculous Pony tail of his." Sasuke laughed. "Ya. That would be soo cool to see."

Rock-Lee was panting and smiled at Misheru "That was excellent wasn't it Guy Sensi!" "Yes indeed it was Rock-Lee" Misheru glowed with joy she had been sparing with Rock-Lee for the past several Hours since Ten-Ten and Neji had to leave to the village. But in that time she was getting closer and closer to Rock-Lees speed.

At the Hyuga main house. Neji and Ten-Ten asked for permission the speak to the head of the Hyuga Family. They were then escorted to a room where if the Hyuga Head chose to he could talk to them from behind a screen. Ten-Ten looked at Neji as they sat down "Is it usually this formal Neji?" Neji sat next to Ten-Ten "They are being formal because of your presence Ten-Ten." An shadow appeared behind the screen "All Right Neji. Whats so important?" "I have discovered something odd. The daughter of the Hokage." "What about her?" 'She can use the Byakugan." The screen was ripped aside "Are you sure Neji!" "Yes. ten-Ten saw it as well that is why I have brought her here as my witness." "He then looked to Ten-Ten "Is this true?" "Yes sir. I saw it my self. She described Neji's chakara flow and compared it to her brothers and the younger son of the Uchiha head." Neji's Uncle nodded "thank you for bringing this to my attention. If what you say is true the child is a danger not only to others but also to herself. Thank you Neji. THank you Ten-Ten." He then stood and left at a fast walk. Neji stood and helped Ten-Ten stand. "What do you think will happen to her Neji?" Neji paused "She will be caged. And listed as a member of the lesser houses most likely." They both looked down. "It had to be done Ten-Ten. If she is not taught how to use it she could die from it." They slowly walked out of the Hyuga Main House.

Minato smirked as he escaped from his office. "Those silly body guards wont know what hit them" he thought as he ran off across the village in search of ramen. The guards outside of the Hokage's office looked at the Hyuga head. "What do you need from the Hokage Mr. Hyuga?" They asked. "I need to see the hokage on a matter of great importance." "The Hokage is under great pressure to finish up the villages reports and is not to leave his office for any matter. These are the orders from the Hokage's wife that he has to complete all his paper work before he can go home today." The Hyuga head nodded. "I don't know what would happen to this village if Kushina were not here to keep the Hokage from running off and neglecting his duties. But I mist speak to him its about his daughter." The guards nodded and then opened the door, :click: One of the guards tackled the Hyuga head to protect him from the blast. Then the three of them looked into the smoking room. There hung over the desk of the Hokage was a sign. 'I have finished all that blasted paper work. BWAHAHAHA'!. "Shit one of the guards shouted and ran out of the Hokage's office. The Hyuga head sighed. "I should have known that today was not going to be easy." "Why do you say that sir?" THe remaining guard asked. "My tea cup broke this morning. That never happens at the start of a good day."


	6. Chapter 6

Arthurs Room:

Whyndam: Super mad today, Diets are evil and ppl not having creative minds sucks. Well Not your falt here is chapter 6 SakuraHimeBlood prevented me from taking my anger out on the characters on the story...bwahahaha she did however miss some of the minor "Whyndam is mad and taking it out on the characters" moments. Have fun finding them. Bwahahahahahahahaha. I just love writing comidies cant wait to play with these characters later. Anyway enjoy! If you have any ideas I would love to hear them! I might even use them! Also try to find my mad moments that were not edited out.

SakuraHimeBlood: Readers you should thank me some of the stuff Whyndam wanted to publish was just scary...I think im going to have nightmares.

CHAPTER 6

"Mommy Uchiha, Mommy Uchiha!" "Shhh calm down Misheru hold still you have mud all over you." "Im as fast as Brother Rock Lee!" "Oh my that is great news Misheru! Have you told Daddy yet?" "No I cant find him." "Well knowing your father he is either with friends or on a meeting." "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" "They should be on their way back with dinner Naruto was able to climb 60 feet without his hands so all the boys went to get the ingredients." "Oh….I wanted to tell them." "I know but first how about a bath we don't want you looking all scruffy when they get back now do we? They might mistake you for someone else." "AGHHH! Bath bath! I need one now Mommy Uchiha I don't wanna be mistaken for Sakura!"

Itachi was shaking his head. "So… Kakashi,,,why is Sasuke blue?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "Its a funny story…" "Oh Really?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Well you see While I had him practicing I was making ink so I could write up my reports and well…He kinda tripped… We tried to wash it off but that just seemed to make it worse." "Well Kakashi your eating with the Uchiha family and you have won the grand prize of taking Sasuke and buying meat with him. il see the two of you at my house." Guy having already dropped Misheru off landed next to Itachi after watching Kakashi and Sasuke walk off Sasuke excited and Kakashi grumbling explicative's under his breath. "Well as least I didn't turn Misheru into a sad toned child. What are you and Naruto doing?" Itachi looked at the yawning Naruto "We are getting all but the meat for making my super special Raman. You can help carry if you think your up to the task." "I am always up to the task and If I fail you can dress me up as a woman and send me to the Third Hokage's House as a prospective wife!" Itachi laughed and picked up Naruto "Well il carry Naruto and you'll carry what I buy okay?" "I accept your challenge." "Good cause as far as im concerned Ive lost already." Guy cocked his head "What do you mean by that?" "You just have to cross dress if you drop the groceries, I get covered in Naruto's drool and If I drop him I have to deal with the wrath of my mother." Both Ninjas laughed as Naruto let out an enormous snore.

Minato exhaled over his tea, "Well you see Misheru was originally one of the falling stars that crashed during the foxes rampage. Her sister gave up her life to save my wife, however Misheru became extremely depressed so Kushina and I used her families jutsu to wipe her memories, however the side affect for some people who have there memories wiped is that they revert to an infant state, so we decided to raise her as our daughter." The Hyuga head nodded "Well she can use the byakugan so she will need to be caged." "This is my daughter she is not part of the Hyuga house!" Minato Shouted. "She is not your daughter you said so your self!" "Yes she is, The past doesn't matter she is mine and Kushina's daughter now and we will not see her caged!" "You and Kushina don't have a choice, it is the rule of the leaf, anyone who can use the byakugan who is not of the main family must be caged." "sigh fine when do you want it done" "as soon as possible" "how about next week then sound good" "very well i will see both of you next week then" "now then i need to go have dinner so this meeting is over" Minato then got up and left Hiashi to go have dinner.

while walking to the Uchiha compound he was trying to think of ways to prevent his daughter from being caged "is there any way to prevent this" "there is no way that i know of" minato turned around and saw Neji "are you sure" "yes i have searched for ways to remove the seal but once it is placed the only way to remove it is when the person dies so im sorry" Neji bows before the hokage "why are you sorry Neji" "because i was the one who told the head Hyuga about your daughter" "its not your fault these things happen now would you care to join me for dinner" " i would be honored but what about what i said" "its all in the past come lets go have dinner" Minato and Neji continue to the Uchiha compound.


End file.
